Vanishing Grace
by Bymeha
Summary: Hiver et zone de quarantaine. Le froid, la peur ; ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils survivaient plus qu'ils ne vivaient tout court. Un choix à faire : si Sorano n'allait pas se battre dehors, ce sera à Yukino d'y aller. Des années plus tard, Yukino part à la recherche de sa sœur disparue, sans se douter que d'autres survivants croiseraient un jour sa route... UA zombies, RoYu.


Hello !

Alours alours ; cette histoire était à la base censée être uniquement centrée sur Rogue et Yukino (ouais c'était un RoYu, avouez que dans un UA de zombies ça pète la classe... Parce que oui y'a des zombies, mais rien de bien méchant promis !) et puis finalement j'ai rajouté une sorte de prologue avec Sorano pour participer (et gagner hihi) à un Fiction Of The Month sur le forum **Fées de l'écriture** \- anciennement Fairiesfans.

D'ailleurs si vous cherchez des défis, un endroit où progresser ou simplement une communauté de fans, nos portes sont grandes ouvertes ! C:

Enfin du coup, quant à la suite, elle arrivera quand elle arrivera... En attendant voilà un petit UA (donc oui, avec des zombies, mais promiiiiiiiiiis vous allez pas vomir/pleurer/les deux en le lisant) avec un soupçon de Mirajane/Sorano pour les fans de ce pairing. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Genre :** Angst/Horror et Romance (oui un peu, quand même)

 **Rating :** T pour l'instant.

 **Personnages :** Sorano, Mirajane, les autres de la Team Saber pour plus tard :p

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers - très très très inspiré de celui du magnifique jeu The Last of Us, j'avoue - est de moi.

* * *

Ça faisait déjà une semaine.

Sorano n'était pas sortie de cet endroit ; ils parlaient tous de partir quelque part à l'abri, dans une zone contrôlée et sécurisée, mais elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait de ses yeux d'enfant apeuré, c'était une masse grouillante d'adultes qui ne savaient pas quoi faire et une appréhension qui se faisait clairement ressentir. Heureusement, il y avait encore quelques enfants avec qui elle pouvait parler, jouer lorsque le regard désapprobateur et presque accusateur des adultes ne les empêchait pas de le faire. Au pire, il y avait toujours un coin de ce gigantesque centre commercial où ils étaient bouclés qui pourrait faire guise de salle de jeu ; mais du haut de ses dix ans, Sorano comprenait que la situation était vraiment trop bizarre et… Dangereuse pour qu'elle prenne le moindre risque, et se contentait alors de rester prudente et de suivre ses parents.

Elle comprenait un peu ce qui se passait ; mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les monstres, c'était dans sa tête qu'ils existait. Alors elle se contentait de vivre au jour le jour et d'attendre. Elle ne savait pas tellement quoi, d'ailleurs ; mais c'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous, avec plus ou moins d'espoir dans les yeux, ignorant des murmures qui grondaient de plus en plus forts entre les murs.

Attendre.

Ils dormaient tous dans une même pièce, où se vendaient autrefois des vêtements. Sorano avait demandé à sa mère si le magasin ouvrira de nouveau après ça ; personne ne lui avait répondu. Ils avaient tous ce regard vitreux que les enfants fuyaient, le bord de la lèvre frémissante et ils sursautaient au moindre bruit. Sorano ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; elle savait juste qu'ils devaient rester ici le temps qu'on vienne les chercher.

Rien de plus.

* * *

x

* * *

Une semaine.

C'était des gens avec des armes qui venaient leur donner à manger. Ils étaient partout ; parmi eux, près des portes et de toutes les ouvertures. Une fois, en passant entre les rangs que formaient les familles pour rejoindre d'autres enfants, Sorano avait entendu quelqu'un dire qu'ils n'auront bientôt plus d'électricité. Ça ne l'avait pas inquiétée, elle.

Il y avait bien des gens de l'extérieur pour réparer ça, pas vrai ? Ces adultes s'inquiétaient trop ; bien trop. Elle connaissait même le numéro de l'électricien parce que sa mère lui avait demandé de lui apporter, une fois.

Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait de bons côtés à ça ; pour elle, du moins. Les enfants se lavaient ensemble et avaient le droit de jouer le temps que les adultes ne le fassent à leur tour ; ils avaient même ouvert un magasin de jouets juste pour eux. Sorano avait compris que quelques adultes n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce principe là mais s'était contenté de fuir leur dispute et d'aller jouer avec les autres ; ce n'était pas souvent qu'on leur donnait cette opportunité là. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusé et ses cheveux blancs ne lui avaient jamais parût aussi beaux, parés des rubans qu'elle trouvait ici et là en cherchant un peu. C'était sa mère qui la coiffait ; cette fois-ci, Sorano avait vu quelques étoiles dans les yeux de sa mère avant que celle-ci ne la serre fort contre elle, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Sa mère ne pleurait jamais ; alors ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Des étoiles.

* * *

x

* * *

Au huitième jour, un des hommes habillés en noir avec des fusils était venu leur dire que les camions s'approchaient de la ville et qu'ils partiront bientôt d'ici. Sorano n'avait pas tout compris mais elle avait senti la vague de soulagement suivie d'une peur contagieuse se rependre ici et là parmi les familles.

 _« Et si les infectés arrivent avant eux ? »_

 _« Est-ce qu'il y aura de la place pour tout le monde ? »_

 _« Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? »_

 _« Et nos maisons, les biens qu'on a laissé ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? »_

Sa mère l'avait prise contre elle et emmenée à l'écart, avec d'autres mamans et d'autres enfants. Sorano tenait la main de sa petite sœur pour ne pas la perdre et lui parlait gentiment pour la rassurer parce que sa mère le lui avait demandé. Il ne fallait pas que Yukino pleure ; ça énerverait les gens.

Yukino, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose non plus ; elle était plus jeune qu'elle, alors ça lui paraissait normal. Mais elle aimait ses sourires lorsqu'elle touchait ses longs cheveux du bout des doigts, les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux à elle lorsque Sorano enlevait un de ses rubans pour les mettre dans les cheveux de sa cadette ; elle aimait cette innocence, cette jeunesse. Ce qu'elle faisait, au fond, ce n'était pas grand-chose, après tout ; mais ça suffisait pour faire sourire la plus jeune, alors ça lui suffisait bien. Yukino aimait les mêmes choses qu'elle ; c'était plus facile pour jouer, parce qu'elles aimaient les mêmes poupées, les mêmes rubans et barrettes à fleurs dans leurs cheveux.

Le neuvième jour, tout le monde devait préparer ses affaires. On avait demandé aux enfants de laisser les jouets et de n'en prendre qu'un, le plus petit possible ; ça avait fait de la peine à Yukino qui avait dût laisser sa peluche, alors Sorano avait posé la poupée qu'elle avait prise pour elle et remplacé celle-ci par le précieux doudou de sa cadette dans son sac à dos. Personne ne le savait ; c'était leur secret, et les étoiles de Yukino avaient brillé plus que jamais.

Les gens allaient et venaient un peu partout, vérifiaient que tout le monde était là, qu'ils ne manquerait de rien ; Sorano avait vu des hommes en noir armés se disputer avec d'autres personnes. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'est parce qu'ils voulaient prendre trop de choses alors qu'on leur avait demandé d'en prendre le moins possible. En passant entre les familles avec sa sœur, elle avait entendu des gens pleurer. Yukino avait eu peur, alors Sorano l'avait prise dans ses bras et était retournée le plus vite possible près de leurs parents.

Cette perspective de changement avait commencé à l'effrayer aussi.

* * *

x

* * *

 _« L'épidémie s'est pratiquement étendue à l'intégralité du pays à l'heure qui l'est. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est des autres nations, mais nous essayons de garder le contact du mieux que nous pouvons. Aucun membre du gouvernement ne s'est manifesté à ce sujet, mis à part lors d'un dernier communiqué nous informant que le nombre de morts s'élève à plus de trois millions en dix jours, ainsi qu'au moins sept millions de disparus. Les causes de cette épidémie et des effets qu'elle génère restent encore inconnue, mais les scientifiques s'accordent à penser qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une- »_

Quelqu'un avait coupé la radio.

Sorano ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou non ; elle savait juste qu'ils partiront très bientôt. Yukino dormait contre elle, l'air paisible. C'était probablement la seule, d'ailleurs, mais on n'entendait pas un bruit, si ce n'est la rumeur lointaine des hommes en noir qui marchaient toujours aux mêmes endroits pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Et autour, Sorano pouvait voir les yeux des adultes luire de peur dans la pénombre.

La fillette n'avait pas tout compris ; juste quelques mots qui s'étaient accrochés comme des sangsues empoisonnées à son esprit, des mots dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens mais qui ne l'empêchaient en rien d'en capter leur importance.

Epidémie, morts, disparus ; et beaucoup de chiffres qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les apprendre à l'école, mais des chiffres qui devaient être très gros pour qu'elle ne puisse justement pas les connaître.

Le doute qui avait commencé à s'installer ces derniers jours prit forme en une peur qui vient lui tordre le ventre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient mourir, eux-aussi ? Qu'elle allait mourir, que Yukino allait mourir, que leurs parents allaient mourir ?

Et c'était quoi, la mort, au fond ?

« Nee-san… »

Sorano se ressaisit et se pencha vers sa cadette ; Yukino avait juste parlé dans son sommeil, et après quelques murmures étouffés, elle affichait de nouveau un visage paisible et serein. Ça lui fit du bien, quelque part ; après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Pas eux, pas Yukino et ses étoiles, pas elle et ses beaux rubans.

Sorano se rendormit peu après ça, et eut l'impression de se réveiller à peine quelques secondes plus tard lorsque leur mère vient les réveiller elle et sa sœur, déjà prête à partir. Les enfants encore ensommeillés se lavèrent une dernière fois et on leur demanda de bien rester près de leurs parents.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte d'entrée du magasin fut ouverte, et la lumière du jour lui brula presque les yeux sur le coup en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Les hommes en noir et portant des armes se dirigèrent prudemment vers l'extérieur pendant de longues minutes silencieuses, puis revinrent suivis de camions militaires gigantesques. Sorano attrapa aussitôt la main de sa sœur et la tint bien fort pour ne pas la perdre ; la main prudente de leur mère les poussait pour les presser, et leur père fermait la marche avec un gros sac à dos où ils avaient rassemblé leurs affaires.

Il pleuvait, ce jour là ; le ciel était gris, la ville où Sorano avait grandi était grise, les étoiles dans les yeux de sa mère étaient grises. Ils montèrent tous dans les fourgons, se serrèrent un peu, toujours silencieux. La famille de Sorano avait été l'une des premières à pouvoir embarquer ; encore en face du centre commercial, les autres attendaient en silence. Leurs visages semblaient un peu pâles, à eux aussi — gris, gris comme tout ce qui les entourait, gris comme la ville qu'elle ne revit plus jamais.

Et pourtant, lorsque le véhicule démarra et que des cris se firent entendre, Sorano et sa sœur virent une nuance de rouge qu'elles n'oublieront jamais.

* * *

x

* * *

Si la peur se faisait davantage entendre, Sorano sentit son sang se glacer tandis qu'un autre cri se faisait entendre. Plein de colère et de rage. Etrange.

Inhumain.

Ce jour-là marqua la fin de l'innocence pour Sorano, à l'instant même où le camion démarra et que ses yeux se posèrent sur ces hommes et ces femmes qui n'en étaient plus, ces créatures à la fois mortes et vivantes et dont la soif de sang était intarissable.

Ce jour où elle avait vu ceux qu'ils appelaient les infectés pour la première fois.

* * *

x

* * *

Une rébellion.

C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé — ou que ça avait fini, elle savait plus. L'armée et les zones de quarantaine, ça leur convenait pas ; les rations de nourritures qui tardaient à venir, les nuits à se tenir le ventre à cause de la faim, celles où ils étaient serrés comme des sardines les uns contre les autres à cause du froid.

Et puis les contrôles. L'angoisse qu'un jour, ils finissent avec une balle collée entre les deux yeux parce que quelqu'un aurait crié qu'ils étaient infectés. Celle de devenir celui qui devra tirer sur d'autres humains, et pire encore, celle de faire partie de ceux qui allaient dehors pour repousser les infectés.

Ils rentraient toujours de moins en moins nombreux, ceux-là. Et leurs rangs continuaient pourtant de se gonfler — et pas qu'avec des volontaires. À l'âge de dix-huit ans, Sorano avait été « invitée » à se présenter pour faire partie de ce groupe ; de toute façon, elle tirait trop bien pour que ça se soit passé autrement, et elle avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

 _« C'est toi ou ta mioche de sœur. C'est toi qui choisis. »_ , qu'ils avaient dit.

Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps ; et c'est le cœur brisé qu'elle avait quitté Yukino pour aller buter ces enfoirés d'infectés.

Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et qu'en aucun cas elle aurait permis que ce soit à Yukino de se battre à sa place.

* * *

x

* * *

Au début, tout se passait bien. Ils étaient un petit groupe à avoir déserté, avec des véhicules et suffisamment de munitions et de réserves pour tenir plusieurs semaines.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un mort à déplorer, et en voyant le capitaine tomber du pick-up pour se retrouver à la merci des morts-vivants qui leur courraient après, Sorano s'était dit que ça ne serait pas une grande perte ; ni pour eux, ni pour l'humanité qui se déchirait depuis que tout ce merdier avait commencé. Ils étaient pas beaucoup, cinq, six si on comptait celui qui se défonçait tout le temps parce que ça l'empêchait de trop réfléchir. Du moment qu'il savait tenir une arme et s'en servir, il représentait pas de problème, mais Sorano savait que si quelqu'un devait un jour rester derrière pour laisser aux autres le temps de courir, c'est sur lui qu'elle tirera un premier.

Il s'appelait Midnight. Et après quelques jours à l'observer et à lui parler, parfois, elle s'était dit qu'il était plutôt sympa. Et fort, quelque part ; parce que c'est ce nouveau nom qui lui avait permis de survivre aussi longtemps, de ce qu'il disait.

Alors quand on lui avait demandé son nom à elle, c'est avec un sourire songeur qu'elle avait répondu.

« Angel. Juste Angel. »

De l'autre côté des flammes, ses cheveux blancs attachés grâce à un bandana et une cicatrice soulignant son regard azur, Mirajane avait souri.

* * *

x

* * *

Elle pensait souvent à Yukino.

Une fois, un soir où il faisait trop froid, où les étoiles brillaient trop et que les souvenirs persistaient, Sorano s'était éloignée du camp avec le pressentiment qu'elle allait craquer. Ça n'avait pas raté ; elle avait éclaté en sanglots à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où les autres dormaient, et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle s'était effondrée à même le sol, laissant libre-cours à sa peine de s'exprimer.

Ils étaient loin de tout, à présent. Trouver de l'essence était incroyablement plus facile que ce qu'elle aurait pensé, et c'est de se dire qu'elle aurait pût emmener Yukino avec elle qui avait doucement fini par la faire flancher. Elle pleurait toute seule et le plus silencieusement possible lorsqu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un arriver.

Mirajane l'avait regardé sans rien dire, cette lueur mystérieuse au fond du regard. Et c'est toujours sans rien dire qu'elle l'avait doucement prise dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle, gentiment, tendrement. Elle sentait bon et sa voix était douce contre son oreille, tandis qu'elle lui chuchotait des paroles au sens confus pour elle, mais dont l'effet avait incontestablement porté ses fruits.

Elles étaient rentrées au camp ensembles, main dans la main ; et depuis ce soir-là, il n'était pas rare de les voir s'éclipser toutes les deux puis revenir toujours plus proches, les regards silencieux laissant place à des gestes plus tendres.

Mais personne n'avait fait de remarque ; c'était trop rare de voir un peu de bonheur fleurir dans ce monde où la mort était leur quotidien.

* * *

x

* * *

En s'engageant dans cette aventure, Sorano avait pensé que les seuls ennemis auxquels ils auront affaire seraient des infectés.

Ils étaient arrivé à l'entrée d'une ville. Si les premières maisons ne comportaient pas grand-chose à part quelques objets qui pourraient éventuellement servir d'arme, des boîtes de conserve s'ils avaient de la chance ou de quoi soigner des blessures, les plupart des habitations délabrées n'étaient plus que des murs inutiles, des vestiges démontrant que la nature avait repris ses droits. Le lierre poussait partout, et Sorano avait même souri en voyant qu'un arbre avait élu domicile au cœur même d'une petite maison. Des animaux devenus sauvages les regardaient passer sans réaction.

Ils avaient perdu l'habitude d'être chassés ou dominés par autre chose que la nature ; cette constatation laissa un goût amer à la jeune fille, qui avait ensuite regarder le paysage défiler sans un mot.

Ils étaient ensuite arrivés vers le centre-ville, passant par les grands axes en évitant les petits chemins. Midnight avait arrêté le pick-up, intrigué par la présence de cadavres trop frais et bien conservés pour que ce soit l'œuvre d'infectés.

Mirajane avait hurlé avant que le premier coup de feu ne retentisse ; et c'est en voyant tout un groupe d'hommes armés se diriger vers eux que Sorano avait compris que Yukino sera bien plus en sécurité à l'intérieur d'une zone de quarantaine plutôt qu'ici.

Les hommes étaient plus monstrueux encore que les créatures qui n'en étaient plus.

* * *

x

* * *

Sorano sentit les doigts de Mirajane s'enrouler autour des siens tandis que le pick-up se mettait à avancer. Midnight et Racer étaient à l'avant, elles à l'arrière, prêtes à se servir des fusils disposés près d'elle. C'était un matin d'automne ; l'air était frais, les feuilles jaunes, rouges et oranges miroitaient au soleil et habillaient les brises, et l'atmosphère elle-même changeait du tout au tout pour un tableau aussi coloré que nostalgique.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre.

Sous leurs yeux mornes, là où auraient du se dérouler des scènes heureuses et banales telles des enfants jouant dans les rues, il n'y avait plus que désolation. Les corps sans vie de leurs camarades qu'ils avaient été contraints d'abandonner, tués lors de la dernière embuscade à laquelle ils avaient eu affaire.

Et se balançant au grès du vent, pendus aux larges branches des arbres qui longeaient l'allée, les cadavres pourrissants de ce qui avait du être des familles heureuses, autrefois.

* * *

x

* * *

Probablement trop préoccupés à la façon dont-ils allaient survivre, aucun d'entre eux n'avait sérieusement songé à la façon dont-ils allaient mourir.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, alors qu'ils s'étaient engagé dans un immeuble délabré à la recherche de matériel, la seule réponse qu'on leur avait donné était que personne n'avait ce choix. Sorano avait toujours repoussé l'idée du suicide — ou en tout cas, penser à Yukino l'empêchait de trop y réfléchir. Mirajane se contentait de survivre pour une raison qu'elle ignorait ; en tout cas, du moment qu'elle restait à ses côtés, ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment paru important.

Il y avait eu une autre embuscade. Ceux-là avaient des grenades, en plus des armes qu'on trouvait plus facilement ; et plus que la déflagration, c'est le bruit de l'explosion qui avait fait tremblé Sorano.

L'explosion, puis les cris affamés des infectés qui s'étaient rué dans leur direction.

* * *

x

* * *

Sorano releva péniblement la tête, son corps engourdi rendant même le plus petit effort exténuant. Il faisait froid ; elle était appuyée contre le mur de l'immeuble en ruines, et l'absence de toit laissait la neige en recouvrir le sol et les quelques objets qui avaient subsisté à l'épreuve du temps et au passage d'autres survivants.

Un râle de douleur passa la barrière de ses lèvres, et elle admira le nuage de buée qui s'était formé sans vraiment le voir. Les flocons de neige défilaient lentement devant son regard éteint ; c'était beau.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ça, tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle sentait ; ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Elle sentit quelque chose se poser contre son épaule et reconnu l'odeur familière que dégageaient les cheveux longs de Mirajane ; elle grimaça en essayant de basculer son visage dans sa direction et se sentit sourire malgré elle lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Comme elle, Mirajane fixait le vide, un filet de sang s'échappant de son beau sourire.

« Eh, Angel… »

Le son de sa voix était aussi doux qu'à l'accoutumé, bien qu'entrecoupé de douleur. Sorano chercha le contact de ses doigts, son cœur se serrant un peu lorsqu'une chaleur tendre lui parvint.

Il faisait tellement froid qu'elle n'était même plus capable de sentir les égratignures qu'elle avait sur les mains ; son autre épaule était paralysée par la douleur, en revanche, et elle sentait des vagues de chaleur alors que du sang coulait à flots réguliers de la blessure ouverte.

En dégageant ses cheveux, on aurait pût distinguer la marque récente et nette d'une morsure sur sa peau.

« T'as peur ? »

Sorano sentit qu'elle avait serré ses doigts plus fort et réfléchit avant de répondre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du ; qu'il y avait de quoi être terrorisé, de quoi pleurer et préférer en finir avant de… changer.

Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un étrange gouffre à la place de cette terreur. Et quelques regrets. Yukino. Pardon, Yukino.

« Non, répondit-elle finalement. Et toi ?

— Je… Je sais pas, admit Mirajane en levant son autre main à hauteur de son visage, là où des traces de dents avaient profondément marqué la chair. J'espère juste que ça sera… Facile. Que ce sera comme s'endormir. »

Sorano garda le silence, consciente du peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Autour d'eux, les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol étaient peu à peu recouverts de neige, comme si elle essayait d'effacer les preuves de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'embuscade, les coups de feu. Des humains, comme eux, d'abord.

Et puis les infectés, attirés par le bruit. La chute, le vide.

La fin.

La jeune fille cilla à peine lorsque son regard croisa les yeux vides de Midnight, qui avait été l'un des premiers à mourir. Elle se dit que c'était mieux pour lui ; il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée de devoir devenir un de ces monstres, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cette idée ne l'avait jamais enchanté non plus.

Pourtant, c'est résignée qu'elle attendait. Qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux ; parce qu'il n'y avait plus que ça à faire.

* * *

x

* * *

Il faisait froid. Trop froid.

« Je m'appelle Sorano, au fait, dit-elle soudainement. Je voulais… je voulais que tu le saches.

— J'étais sûre que c'était pas ton vrai nom, fit Mirajane dans un rire qui sonnait faux. Alors comme ça, t'as peur, hein…

— Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire pensif flottait sur les lèvres peintes en rouges de la jeune fille.

« Tu me dis la vérité parce que t'as peur. Parce qu'on va mourir.

— Je…

— Très bien, Sorano. Ma sœur et mon frère sont morts, la coupa Mirajane. Lui, d'abord, parce qu'il était… il est devenu comme ça. On l'a enfermé, je voulais pas le tuer. Et puis… »

Du coin de l'œil, Sorano vit qu'elle s'était mordu la lèvre. Elle serra sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle écoutait, et Mirajane releva un regard lointain où brillaient quelques larmes.

« Un jour, il… La porte. Il l'a défoncée. Lisanna était juste à côté, et j'étais trop loin, alors… »

Elle inspira profondément et chassa les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues ; Sorano se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de pleurer aussi.

« Il l'a mordue. Je lui ai tiré dessus sans réfléchir, mais ensuite, y'avait Lisanna et… Tu sais, le plus dur, c'était pas de la voir mourir. C'était de la regarder avoir peur sans rien pouvoir faire. J'aurais du être plus forte. C'est moi qui aurait du me faire mordre, ou tuer Elfman avant qu'il… Mais je l'ai pas fait. Et elle est morte.

— Tu l'as tuée ?

— Nan. Elle s'est vidée de son sang dans mes bras et j'ai rien fait. Mais elle s'est pas transformée non plus. J'imagine… J'imagine qu'elle était trop morte pour ça. »

Sorano pencha la tête pour effleurer sa joue du bout des lèvres ; Mirajane la remercia du regard, et l'étincelle qui avait toujours brillé dans son regard s'alluma de nouveau.

« Tu sais, j'espère qu'au moins, comme ça, on pourra bouffer ces enfoirés. C'est sacrément coriace, un infecté.

— Je sais, ouais… »

Elles ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures ; finalement, avec un soupir plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, Sorano se tourna vers son amie avec un demi-sourire.

« J'aurais aimé que les choses aient été différentes. Qu'on se soient connues autrement.

— Moi aussi, admit Mirajane. Tu sais, je… Je pense que je t'aime bien. Vraiment. »

Sorano hésita l'espace de quelques secondes. Finalement, la jeune fille se redressa, lentement, douloureusement, puis se pencha vers les lèvres ensanglantées de Mirajane. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant ça ; le fait que Mirajane soit la première et la dernière personne avec qui elle aura connu quelque chose de tel n'était pas déplaisante en soi.

Trop affaiblie pour la garder contre elle, Mirajane la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'elle recula de quelques centimètres, accroupie à ses côtés. Elle souriait ; Sorano le lui rendit avec douceur et sincérité.

« Pardon, Mira… »

Le coup de feu partit et ses grands yeux bleus se figèrent subitement ; sur sa poitrine, à la place du cœur, une tache de sang fleurissait sur ses vêtements. Sorano jeta le pistolet armé d'une balle unique qu'elle avait gardé au loin et s'installa de nouveau contre le mur, posant délicatement sa tête contre celle de son amie.

Il faisait froid...

* * *

x

* * *

La main de Mirajane devint froide dans la sienne. Elle était fatiguée ; fatiguée, fatiguée, fatiguée. Mirajane ne deviendra pas comme elle ; personne ne devrait devenir comme ça. Personne...

 _Yukino._

 _Pardon, Yukino._

 _Pardon._

 _Yukino._

 _Yuki…no._

 _Yuki…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

x

* * *

Infectée.

Morte.

Devenir.

Changée.

Se lever.

Marcher.

Faim.

Chercher.

Trouver.

 ** _Tuer._**

* * *

x

* * *

 **FIN DU PROLOGUE**

Si vous voulez regarder une super histoire de zombie, regardez donc un playtrough de The Last of Us, feels garantis C: (spoiler : vous allez pleurer comme des bébés et la fin va changer votre perception de la vie. Sisi.)

Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me faire part de vos impressions, toussa toussa... Le Sorano/Mira était absolument pas prévu, mais comme ça donnait un peu de corps au personnage de Sorano - dont on parlera dans la suite, eh oui - je me suis dit que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Et puis elles sont mignonnes :3

Au programme pour la suite qui viendra quand elle viendra : Du Rogue avec un arc, une Yukino badass à la Tomb Raider et peut-être même Sting et Minerva hihi

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !

Bymeha


End file.
